fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daybreak
Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective (夜明け編・見通しの変更, Yoake-hen: Mitōshi no Henkō), officially shortened to Daybreak (袮武麗句 (デイブレイク), Deibureiku lit. Embroidered War, Elegant Phrase) is a storyline written by Perchan; which is a prequel to one of most beloved storylines on the fanon, Fairy Tail: Dawn; which is written by Per and her partner, Darkrai. Daybreak serves as a prologue to the series proper, explaining many things, though it's mostly about new things. Very much like Dawn, this story is set in an alternate timeline—but A Change of Perspective takes this further, having almost no relation with the guilds of nowadays; though some characters from Dawn may show up. Unlike the main storyline, which focuses on Akatsuki and their rebellion against the Magic Council, A Change of Perspective follows the thrilling adventures of Tsuruko Sejren and her friends as they explore the world, hang around their home of Hargeon, and discover the legacy that the first lives in the universe left for them. But mostly it's about a bunch of unimportant losers punching people in the face. Daybreak ran from the Beginnings Arc to the Great Zodiacal Sign Battle Arc; around eight arcs, with the ending concluding Part I. The original Daybreak's tagline is "I am the last hope!" (私が最後の希望！, Watashi wa saigo no kibō!). Currently on hiatus. The author wants to finish her actual novel as well as get everything else done as much as possible before continuing. Of note is that a new chapter is released every Sunday, to what the author refers to as Showtime Sundays (ショータイム・サンデー, Shōtaimu Sandē); a term coined after the main protagonist's catchphrase. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is copyright Hiro Mashima. Also, I do not own a 1997 Chevy Impala, but that is completely irrelevant. 'Cides, if I did own Fairy Tail, Lucy and Erza would've hooked up by now. And I'd be richer than you. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Synopsis Daybreak is a direct prequel to Fairy Tail: Dawn set thirty years before the current time; and follows Tsuruko Sejren, a character mentioned by major players in the story; an unseen hero with a significant role in shaping the world of Dawn today. The story leads up to the introduction of Fairy Tail: Dawn, and also expands on the backstory of the main antagonist of Dawn, Crux Kouga, though it also tells its own story. Certain characters from Dawn play roles of various importance in the story. Since the story takes place years before Dawn, many places in Earth Land are either under construction or otherwise different from Dawn. For example, the city of Bevelle has not yet been completed, and the town of Hargeon is still filled with its original inhabitants; though in a highly advanced form. The story of Daybreak encompasses the events of the past, including Crux Kouga's descent into villainy, the Ragnarok Catalyst, the homunculi, and the secret of the current universe. A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Hellions into the world. Tsuruko Sejren, a survivor of the ritual, obtains a new way of fighting from the mysterious Phoenix Knight, so she may protect the hopes of the people, serving as a paragon of light. Daybreak is formatted a little different than Dawn, as each arc covers one major event about each character. While the first three arcs are not written in chronological order- and they center on a single character as a focal point for the story. In short, there is no main character in Daybreak- however, Tsuruko does take up the role of the main POV when it is most desirable. The plot's main driving element is Tsuruko's goal in making friends with everyone, even the villains. As such, many of the characters learn important life lessons from Tsuruko as she tries not only to fight monsters, but also to befriend them and save them from themselves. The villains themselves show parallels to the darker sides of humanity and with each one that appears, it becomes harder and harder to free them. Characters Protagonists Supporting Characters Antagonists Arcs Part I Beginnings Arc *Prologue: The Legend Begins *Paragon of Hope *Falling Into The Heart *Innocent Origins *La Pucelle *Breaking Day Jorōgumo Deen *An Unusual Mission *Academy Infiltration *Floating Lilies *The Ruse Is Shattered *Blessed Wind *Twelve Stars Oni Zanma *The Search Is On *Rise Legend *Fish Out Of Water *Jidai Geki *Chains of Commanding *Might Makes Right Four Revival Arc *No Place Like Home *Friend or Foe *The Dangerous Drive *Released Power *Shining Victory *Showtime Turncoat Sion *The Reason for Despair *No Resignations Accepted *Evolution *Discovery *Resolve *AGITΩ Kaizorg Tsuruko *Secrets *True Nature *Maiden of Death *Sympathy *Kaizorg *A Hero From Zero Eldritch Kirika *Glory to the Strong *Black and Scarlet *Seekers of Hell *Old Versus New *Commandant *An Encounter Part II Esper Excellen Part I *Old Wounds *Stress Relief *Closer *Saint *Mission *Famiglia Silver Flash *Ancient *Freelancer *Strength *Crawling Menace (not to be confused with the tapeworm in your butt) *Depths *Silver Arm Esper Excellen Part II *Sejren *Wind *Tree Fiddy *Bond *Dracolich *Unbreakable Heart Ending Story Part I *Amoeba (アメーバ, Amēba) *Vengeful Radiance of a Former Friend (復讐の輝きかつての友, Fukushū no Kagayaki, Katsute no Tomo) *The Light and Shadow of Four (フォーの光と影, Fō no Hikari to Kage) *The City Becomes A Battlefield (戦場になる街, Senjōninaru Machi) *Hatred Caused by Sorrow (悲しみ故の憎悪, Kanashimi Yue no Zō-o) *Gaiki's Voice: Face Open! (ガイキの声・フェイス・オープン！, Gaiki no Koe: Feisu Ōpun!) *The Bond that Shatters the Darkness (闇を砕くの絆, Yami wo Kudaku no Kizuna) Ending Story Part II *The Last Battle: The Terrifying Dragon Appears (最後の戦い・戦慄の最凶龍現る, Saigo no Tatakai: Senritsuryū Arawaru) *Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black (封印の紅、背徳の黒, Fūin no Kurenai, Haitoku no Kuro) *The Sign of the World's Collapse (世界陥落の前兆, Sekai Kanraku no Zenchō) *Companions' Feelings: The Last Hope (仲間達の想い・最後の希, Nakama-tachi no Omoi: Saigo no Kibō) *Believe in Justice and Hold that Determination in your Fists (正義を信じて、握り締めて, Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete) *Together with Gaiki: These Hands of Mine Shine with a Roar! (ガイキと共に・私のこの手が光って唸るぅ！, Gaiki to Tomoni: Atashi no kono Tega Hikkarite Unaru!) Epilogue *Shining Forth to the Future: Our Showtime! (光り差す未来へ・私たちのショータイム！, Hikari Sasu Mirai e: Watashitachi no Shōtaimu!) Great Zodiacal Sign Battle Arc (大宮合戦, Daikyūgassen) *By Your Side *The Trumping Friendship *The Wild Dance of Gaiki (凱輝の乱舞, Gaiki no Ranbu) *A Stellar Stand *Siblings Reunited *Nega End One-Offs *New Beginning Daybreak: The Origin Daybreak: The Origin (デイブレイク・ジ・オリジン Deibureiku: Ji Orijin) is a series of side-stories that detail information only alluded to in the original series. Due to the author's personal dislike of flashbacks and walls of text, stories under The Origin will explain things such as the Exalt System, the Sun Trilogy version of the Human-Dragon War, and many other subjects. Each story will go for two arcs, and the chapter length will be thrice as long as a normal Daybreak chapter. *'Daybreak Side-Story: Phenex SG' (デイブレイク・外伝・フェニックス・ＳＧ, Deibureiku Gaiden: Fenikkusu Ēsu Jī; G for Giselle): A story about Giselle Mercury, the first Soul Armour Knight and Tsuruko's mother (but everyone already knows that). Phenex SG is focused on Giselle's past, how she became Phenex and how she came to meet Alphonse; leading up to the events of the current time. *'Daybreak Side-Story: Running Through the Darkness, Amadam' (デイブレイク・外伝・闇を駆ける・アマダム, Deibureiku Gaiden: Yami o Kakeru Amadamu): A story focusing on Amadam, the main antagonist of Daybreak S2. It details his past, how Alexis was born, and what drove him to initiate the Nega End. *'Daybreak Side-Story: Dragorigin' (デイブレイク・外伝・ドラッグオリジン, Deibureiku Gaiden: Doragguorijin): A story that centers around the Human-Dragon War, and how it truly ended. The main character is Ashley Briett, an amnesiac youth with the ability to harness the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" who meets the very first Sejren family member. Mr. E and Rosa Dimaggio also appear. Trivia *Unlike Dawn, Daybreak is relatively light-hearted- and it will stay that way. *Daybreak's theme is Kyokugen Dreamer , by SCREEN mode; Kimi wa shooting staaar. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storyline